deadfrontier2fandomcom-20200222-history
Looting
"Definition of looting; anything taken by dishonesty, force, stealth, etcetera." '' Looting (also known as '''scavenging) is an essential part of game-play within Dead Frontier 2. "Looting" is a term used to describe the action of searching for food, beverages, weapons, armor, or any other item found within the game around the game world. While looting may be considered theft of goods in modern society, in a post-apocalyptic setting like Dead Frontier 2 sets in, it is crucial to the survival of the many survivors still fighting the infected. Survivors are very dependent on looting as looting is the only way many of the game's items can be brought into the hands of players. With the exception of cosmetics and special cosmetics, all items are able to be found within the game world, this includes weapons, ammunition, clothing, food items, drinks, medical items, and miscellaneous items. Many of these items can be traded to other players or sold at the trader found within outposts. Items that are labeled with 'Cannot be traded' are typically but not limited to, books and mission items cannot be traded to players or sold at the trader. Unlike in Dead Frontier 3D, loot quality is dependent on a number of factors, the first being the player's level. When it comes to looting, the player's level is the first thing being considered as some items within the game cannot be found until players meet a certain level, these levels are 5, 10, 15, 20, 25 and 30. The reason for this change is to handle the issue of lower level players moving right to the highest level areas of the game world and earning the best items right away. (Example: A level 5 player can only loot up to level 5 weapons in a level 20 zone.) The second factor in deciding loot quality is the zone in which the player is looting. If the player is looting in a zone in which he/she matches the recommended difficulty level, the player will be able to loot items that are equivalent to their level or less. This mechanic is in place to ensure that higher level players are not looting lower level areas easily finding high-level weapons with a significantly lowered risk factor. (Example: A level 20 player can only loot up to level 10 weapons in a level 10 zone.) The third factor in deciding loot quality is the player's perks/stat points that relate to looting, these stats/perks may increase the odds of finding a particular set of items within the game world. These bonuses can be achieved through the 'Looter' perk in the skill tree or bonuses found on weapons/clothing found randomly in the world. These bonuses could include: 'find weapons chance','find ammo chance','find medical chance','find food chance','find drink chance','find clothes chance','find superior item chance','find rare item chance', 'find elite item chance'. The fourth and final factor in deciding loot quality is the building in which the player is looting. Specific building types offer an increased amount of loot of a specific type depending on the type of building it is. The known bonuses are as follows. * Police Stations - 2x Ammo Chance * Stores - 2x Food/Drink Chance * Hospitals - 2x Medical Item Chance Take note that while these buildings double the rates of these specific items, it is still not guaranteed that you will find the said items. Basics of looting Players can walk up to certain objects (they will be highlighted with a yellow glow surrounding them), and search them for useful items. In Dead Frontier 2 only certain things from all possible objects in the room will be able to be looted. With such few spots that can be looted per room (typically 0-2 indoors per room, up to approximately 4-5 outdoors) The chance of finding an item is fairly high. Objects that can be searched include but are not limited to, corpses, wrecked vehicles, furniture, and trash cans. Each object may only be searched once, other players, however, may search the same object. If the player decides to reject an item by selecting "No" when prompted to take the looted item, the object searched will remain highlighted yellow and can be searched again if the player decides they want to take the looted item after declining it. (Looting the same object after declining the item will result in finding that same item again.) If the player is to leave the room after declining an item, that object will no longer be highlighted or be able to be searched, the exception to this is exiting the game/server and reconnecting without leaving the room, in this case, the object will still be highlighted and able to be looted. The reason for this behavior is to prevent players from accidentally looting the same rooms over and over again. There is a small chance for rooms within an outpost building to contain a loot spot should the player need to loot safely, but this is not common. Note: Loot spots regenerate at 10:00 AM GMT every day. Loot rates in Dead Frontier 2 are completely random similar to Dead Frontier 3D, there are no guarantees that a player will find certain items in particular locations. As the player levels up and ventures into higher difficulty zones of the game world, the loot that the player can find will increase in quality, however, as the quality gets better so does the difficulty of the game. In higher difficulty zones players may encounter new types of infected that are much tougher to handle, larger numbers of infected, infected that sprint and more. A message "Hold 'E' to search" will pop up when players are near an object that can be searched, these objects have a yellow highlight around them. Players can hold "E" to search items within an object. By default, it takes about 3 seconds before the game notifies the player whether anything was found or not, simulating the time taken to search something. It is possible to move while searching for an object, but aiming down the sight of a weapon will interrupt the search meaning it is not possible to fire a weapon while searching. An exception to this is melee, swinging a melee weapon will not interrupt the search process as long as the player's cursor does not leave the object. The minimap is very useful to remember which rooms you have looted or not. Note: Search time for looting may be decreased by using the 'Looter' perk in the skill tree. Looting and Selling for newbies When you are low level, you probably loot and collect whatever useful items you find and enough to sustain yourself. However when you achieve to higher levels, you should start selling whatever extra loot you have and most of the time, you will always have more than you need. As you are out looting the game world, your inventory will begin to fill with the items you found. Soon, your inventory will become full. You can`t really go any further in your looting trip when your inventory is full so, it may be time for you to return to an outpost. Once you have returned to an outpost to sell any of the items you have found, make your way to the trader NPC found in the first room upon entering and interact with him. Once interacting with the trader, you may notice you are able to buy items, sell items, view any outgoing offers to individual players, or view any incoming private offers from individual players. "So, how do I sell my items? First, select the word '''"Selling" '''in the middle of the marketplace window. Now, if you are not selling anything, your selling list will be empty. To sell an item from your inventory located to the left of your selling list, '''select' the item you are trying to sell, then select sell under the inventory tab. Then a window will appear enabling you to state the price of an item you want to sell, enter a value (or 0 for free) then select '''sell once again. One final confirmation window will appear asking if you really want to sell this item, finally, select Y'es' to put your item on the marketplace. "Help! I don`t know how much I should sell my stuff for." Well, if you are really unsure about how much something is worth to be sold, then you should check its market value. To check the market value of an item select "buying" in the trade window. Type the name of the item on the search box and select the category that this item would belong in. Then proceed to select "Search" or press "Enter" on your keyboard. (There are a number of other options to make your search more specific, but these are not required.) Wait for the window to load and after its done loading, you will see a long list of the things you were searching for. The item sold on the list always starts from the lowest price to the highest. Now, you should have an idea on how much you should sell your looted items for. Be careful not to sell at unreasonably high prices as no one will buy them. The items you sold will remain in your list as long as they are not sold. Yes, you can cancel an item that you sold in your selling list by clicking''' "cancel'" located at the right side of the list. '' '' When you're done putting your things on sale, your inventory should be about empty again and which enables you to continue looting if you desire. If your items are bought by someone, the money is automatically transferred to your account and a mail confirmation will be sent to you indicating your item was sold. (You may view this at the mailbox found in all outpost buildings.) Problems faced when looting Players cannot move too far away from the object that they are looting. If they do so, they will be unable to loot said object. The largest hindrance faced when looting is the '''presence of zombies'. Zombies are almost always in the way when the player is looting especially when you are in more confined areas. For example, staying in a certain spot to search for items could cause the player to be surrounded. Also, players may find themselves with very little time to search for an object before a zombie catches up and attacks them.' ' If there is a connection issue, it may take long amounts of time to loot an object, eventually, this will lead to the player finding an item or being disconnected from the servers. Category:Gameplay